Remember My Prison
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: [RikuSora] [AxelRoxas] Roxas and his brother Sora, are living on the streets after their family falls. They hold onto the last of their sanity, and one day they are given the chance to live a better life. Is this a lie, or that truth? Better summary insid
1. Prologue

**Remember My Prison**

_**(Prologue)**_

**Chinese Fairy: **Hey everyone! I just thought of this idea while I was reading the definitions of "prison" and "prisoner" in the dictionary… For a school report, thingy… Anyway, let me just lay down the disclaimer and warning and then onto the short prologue… But don't worry; the other chapters will be longer, I swear!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters… If I did then the game would be very different… LIKE THERE WOULD BE NO KAIRI! Me no likie her…

**Warnings: **BL (Boy Love) blood, gore, fight scenes, kiss scenes, possible abuse, self-mutilation, and MAYBE, POSSIBLE LEMON AND LIME IN LATER CHAPTERS!

**Pairings:** Riku/Sora and Axel/Roxas! These are the coolest pairings in the whole world. If you don't like to think of them as more than friends, then please click the "back" button and don't read my fic. I do not want to be flamed for telling you that they will love each other more than friends and then get burned for it… Burn me for the crappiness in the fic, not the pairings. Thank you!

**Summary:** The definition of a **"prison"** is _"Any place or condition of confinement or forcible restraint."_ Another definition for my dear readers, is **"prisoner" **the definition, _"One deprived of freedom of action of expression: a prisoner of fate."_ Two brothers were first given freedom at birth and then in a blink of an eye, they became **"prisoners"** and sent into a twisted **"prison"** for the rest of their lives. Yet it is not a kind of prison that comes to our mind… But a prison of darkness, light, passion, lust, possession, and of course, love. Now my dear readers, remember… A prison is not what makes us, but what we make of it. Love, the Prisoner…

**Chinese Fairy:** So, now that we have all that junk cleared up, I want to tell you all something. This fic is just to give me the right to write something. I am just writing my imagination down, but this fic can get pretty dark, and drama like. So if you don't like then please go back. I don't want anyone to flame if they don't like. Thank you and enjoy the fic… My first multi-chapter in the Kingdom Hearts world! I am excited! Ja Ne! (Runs away and hits a stop sign.) Oww… I'm okay! (Falls over.)

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**Remember My Prison**_

_**Scroll: Prologue**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"**I am a prisoner. Not of death, or wealth,**

**Or love, or of fate. I am a prisoner of him.**

**No one can save me from this, or even him.**

**Yet, I don't care, I am addicted to him.**

**He is the feet I walk on, the air I breathe.**

**I hate him, but I love him.**

**Sadly he won't love me, I am just his toy…**

**Just the thing he uses and then throws away.**

**I won't last long, but I hope one day…**

**He will know that I love him. **

**Love him so much; I want to be his prisoner.**

**His and only his,**

**For as long as my body lasts…"**

**-Prisoner 666**

A long time ago there lived two brothers, they loved their parents. The parents loved their children as well; they were poor and couldn't give their children any kinds of toys or anything special. The parents hated that, but they tried… Yet, not once did the children ask for anything like that. The two brothers just wanted their parents love, and so they were given it, unconditionally. Sadly as fate would have it, their mother slowly and painfully died, from an illness that swallowed her up and then their father snapped. He thought that he failed his family, he failed his children, and mostly he failed his wife. He pushed away his children and even went as far at to try to kill them… He thought that they would meet their mother if he killed them. Sora –the youngest- thought that if he could see his mother, then it was okay; Roxas –the oldest- thought otherwise… He didn't want Sora to go away, he didn't want to either. So he fought back. He didn't let his father kill either of them. He killed his father in the process. Sora was asleep so Roxas told him that "father killed himself." Just wanting to see their mother… So now alone, the two brothers leave their home and look for another way to live… They would do anything to stay alive, just to be with each other, that's all they want, to stay together forever… But forever is too long.

An early morning in the capitol of Zanakann, Aerial City, two boys… One fifteen and one seventeen were running down a backwater alley trying to outrun two police officers that were chasing them for stealing bread from the bakery. Just two small biscuits were taken. The baker didn't mind, but the law seems to mind quite a bit.

The two keep running, swaying right to left trying to avoid the garbage on the floor. The police were getting closer and closer to the younger brother, Sora. Roxas saw this and shouted to his brother, "Sora, come on! Keep running, they won't last long!" Sora tried to run quicker, but a policeman lunged at him and caught the brown haired youth. "Got you, you little brat!" snapped the old man.

The policeman pulled out his baton, and started to hit Sora on the ribcage. The young teen cried out in pain as he was being beaten. A sickening crack sounded through the alley. Roxas –who stopped running- pulled a lead pipe from the floor of the alley and as hard as he could slammed the end of it into the policeman's jaw. Breaking it.

The older police officer turned his attention to his injured partner and pulled out his gun, cocking it and pointing it to Roxas. "You just assaulted an honorable officer. Punishment is death." He was about to shoot Roxas when a sudden dagger came flying, and struck the officer in the hand.

As quick as it came, the gun dropped and the man cried out in pain. The blonde boy turned to the opening of the alley and saw a brunette and another blonde standing there. The brunette had a scar on his face and then blonde's hair was as spiky as his brother's. "They didn't steal from the baker. You know it… Not get lost before we castrate you!" said the blonde as he waved another dagger, throwing it up in the air and smoothly catching it, when it came down.

The two police offices panicked and quickly ran out of the alley ignoring the tremendous pain. The brunette sighed, "Cloud, why must you say that? 'Castrate' it's not like we really would. God, you exaggerate way too much." stated the brunette. This "Cloud" glared at his comrade and retorted, "Whatever, just get the two boys and lets get out of here, Leon."

The two new men walked over to where the boys were and Cloud gently picked up Sora. "Man, they really screwed him over…" he said under his breath. Roxas saw his brother picked up by a stranger and yelled, "Hey! What the hell are you doing with my brother? Let him go!" Roxas charged at Cloud with the lead pipe and was ready to swing it, but "Leon" got in the way and unsheathed his sword, unarming Roxas in the process.

"We are just here to pick you up. Our master wants you two to become part of his palace. Now, you can come quietly or we can beat the hell out of you and take you unconscious, or you can just walk with us nicely. Either way you two are coming with us." Responded Leon, calmly.

Roxas just stared at the two men. "Please… Just let us go… We are worth nothing. Just please, let my brother go at least…" begged the young blonde boy. Leon sighed. This kid was getting to him… "Look, just come with us. I promise you guys won't be harmed. Our master is a good guy, he won't hurt you, he just wants to offer you a place to stay, just do a little work and you can have a place to stay and food. It's nothing too bad." Stated Cloud as he moved Sora into a more comfortable position in his arms.

Roxas gazed at his brother's face. Sora was unconscious, yet he held a painful look. "… If you help my brother, and give him the right attention, then… I-I'll go." Spoke Roxas after a few moments of silence.

Leon looked at Cloud and Cloud looked to Leon. "Fine. Just come with us silently." Stated Cloud. Roxas nodded and walked over to the two men. "Just don't you dare hurt my brother, if you do, I'll kill you and your master." Stated Roxas coldly. This caused Leon to smirk. "Got it, kid."

Roxas wrinkled his nose. "I'm not a kid, the name is Roxas." Cloud looked to Roxas and asked, "What no last name?" Roxas looked to the ground. "… We threw away everything to forget our last name. We don't remember it." Leon nodded and offered his hand. "I'm Squall Leonhart. This is Cloud Strife. Let's get going, Roxas…" Roxas nodded again and followed the two men out of the alley. A carriage was waiting at the mouth of the alley. It was pitch black, as if a vampire owned it.

"Your master has interesting taste in color." Stated Roxas dryly, as he stepped into the carriage and sat down. Cloud gently placed Sora on one of the side benches of the carriage. Leon sat down with Roxas as Cloud sat with the driver. Cloud signaled to go and off they went.

"So, are we going to get to leave when we please, or will we be condemned?" questioned Roxas as he stared at Sora's sleeping face. Leon looked at Roxas and replied, "You are going to swear yourselves to our master, and then you will live a better life than you would out in the streets."

After half an hour of riding in the carriage, they were approaching a magnanimous palace. "This is where both of you will live from now on." Stated the older brunette as the gates guarding this beautiful castle opened. Roxas didn't look up. He was too busy staring at his brother's face. "I'm sorry, Sora. We are no longer free…" whispered Roxas as he bent down to give a gently kiss to his brother's left temple.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chinese Fairy: **Alright, there is the prologue, it's not very long, but it's the prologue, so don't worry… The other chapters will be longer; if they aren't then you can eat… my brother! … Mind you, he is not tasty… He tastes awful. Anyway, I am going to get to work on the next chapter. Tell me if you even want to next chapter to save me time. If you like, great! Expect the next chappy, if you dislike, then don't expect the next chappy! Excuse any errors and grammar mistakes. Now, read and review! Later!

**P.S: **If you are confused by any of my writing, don't worry; everything will come undone, if you keep reading. Thank you once again and Ja Ne!


	2. I See

**Remember My Prison**

_**(Scroll: 1)**_

**Chinese Fairy: **… I COULDN'T RESIST! So many people –namely four awesome people- have reviewed and they wanted me to update, and well, I just felt so loved… I had to continue! So let me lay down the crappy disclaimer and then I go onto the fic. Ja, bai bai!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters… If I did then the game would be very different… LIKE THERE WOULD BE NO KAIRI! Me no likie her… STILL no likie her! OH YEAH! The words that Yuna uses are from "Alice 19th" by Yu Watase. Me own nothing… (Sad sigh)

**Warnings: **BL (Boy Love) blood, gore, fight scenes, kiss scenes, possible abuse, self-mutilation, and MAYBE, POSSIBLE LEMON AND LIME IN LATER CHAPTERS!

**Pairings:** Riku/Sora and Axel/Roxas! These are the coolest pairings in the whole world. If you don't like to think of them as more than friends, then please click the "back" button and don't read my fic. I do not want to be flamed for telling you that they will love each other more than friends and then get burned for it… Burn me for the crappiness in the fic, not the pairings. Thank you!

**Summary:** The definition of a **"prison"** is _"Any place or condition of confinement or forcible restraint."_ Another definition for my dear readers, is **"prisoner" **the definition, _"One deprived of freedom of action of expression: a prisoner of fate."_ Two brothers were first given freedom at birth and then in a blink of an eye, they became **"prisoners"** and sent into a twisted **"prison"** for the rest of their lives. Yet it is not a kind of prison that comes to our mind… But a prison of darkness, light, passion, lust, possession, and of course, love. Now my dear readers, remember… A prison is not what makes us, but what we make of it. Love, the Prisoner…

**Chinese Fairy:** I just really want to thank the first four people who reviewed my fic. Your reviews have made my day! I swear! Now, to thank you here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! NOW LISTEN HERE! There will be a little chaos in this fic, but not of the funny. So be prepared. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! BAI!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

_**Remember My Prison**_

_**Scroll: 1**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

_After half an hour of riding in the carriage, they were approaching a magnanimous palace. "This is where both of you will live from now on." Stated the older brunette as the gates guarding this beautiful castle opened. Roxas didn't look up. He was too busy staring at his brother's face. "I'm sorry, Sora. We are no longer free…" whispered Roxas as he bent down to give a gently kiss to his brother's left temple._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

Roxas was ushered out of the carriage by Leon and Cloud got off his seat to carry Sora inside. The four men made their way up the marble steps and a servant opened one of the main doors, allowing them inside. Roxas stood there. He was shocked… "God…" was all he managed to speak out. The entrance hall was so long, to get to the first door was at least fifteen feet away and there were paintings and mere pieces of fine art placed in very nice lighting on small columns. This hall was so breathtaking. Cloud saw the look on Roxas's face and laughed.

"This is just the entrance hall, what do you think your room is going to look like?" he spoke to Roxas as he moved Sora so the sleeping brunette would be comfy. Roxas suddenly turned his gaze to Cloud and Leon. "Y-You mean, were not going to be with the other servants?" he exclaimed. Leon sighed. "No. You see Roxas, when you stole that bread from the baker, our master was on the same street, and he went up to the baker to pay for what you took.

You could say that he took a liking to you… So, you guys will stay on the same floor as us, so we can help you and all." Stated the brunette as he started walking down the hall. Cloud followed without another word and in turn Roxas went after the two older men.

They made their way into another room. Down another long hallway, taking a right and that is when they found themselves seeing a spiral staircase. "Come on… Up the staircase is where you will meet the master…" stated Leon as he then started up the steps, while Cloud made his way towards the left of the stairs, this made Roxas grab onto Cloud's arm. "Where are you taking him?" demanded Roxas. Cloud looked to the younger man's hand and then said, "He needs to be healed. I am just taking him to our healer…" spoke the blonde man. Roxas was hesitant. "…You're lying, there are no such things as healers. They all died two hundred years ago." Snapped Roxas as he then tried to get Sora out of Cloud's arms.

Leon moved to Roxas's side and removed his hand from Cloud. "Enough. You know that we won't harm you, so stop. You can trust us, we won't hurt you…" spoke the brunette as he grabbed a hold of Roxas and started up the stairs again. "You promise…?" asked Roxas, with a lot of doubt in his eyes.

"… I promise." Replied Leon. Then the two continued to walk up the stairs and then met two grand oak doors. Leon stepped up to them and knocked on them loudly. "Sir, the brothers are here." Stated Leon respectively. There was a moment of silence and then a reply of "Enter" rang. Leon nodded and opened the door, and ushered the boy in.

Roxas walked into the room being a little nervous, but he never showed it. There was a desk near a window, where a man was sitting behind. This man had silver locks to his shoulders and the most deep blue eyes you have ever seen. This angel stood up with a smile on his lips. "Hello, Roxas… I'm sure your wondering why I asked my men to get you and your brother…" Asked the man, he stood up and walked around his desk to get a closer look at the blonde.

Roxas just nodded. "Alright, I'll tell you… For as long as I can remember, I've wanted to get out of this castle. For as long as I can remember, I wanted to be free… Yet, my father didn't let me. He thought it'd be best if I were to stay inside, but when he died, he said I would be free.

"Yet, after he passed on, he left me in charge of this palace… I wanted to be free so badly. Today, when I saw your brother running away with that bread, I saw him smiling. Smiling, even though he is poor, even though his clothes are ragged and old, he still manages to smile. I want him to show me, to teach me how to smile like that. No matter what. I want your brother to show me how to smile…" stated the silver haired man.

The young blonde stared at him. "You… saved us just to have my brother?" he snapped, "I won't let you have my brother! He is not something you can just buy! I won't let you." Roxas was about to strike the man before him, but Leon grabbed Roxas and held him back. "I'm sorry, sir." Spoke Leon, the young silver haired boy smiled. "Thank you, Leon." He turned his gaze back to Roxas.

"I just want him to make me smile, that's all. Besides, you are going to be helping someone out." The young man walked over to the door and opened it, whispering a few words to the man who was standing outside. Suddenly, the man who was standing outside entered the room. He had wild flaming red hair, and he had a pair of beautiful eyes as well.

"Roxas, you will be serving under this man. His name is Axel, and he is your master." Stated to silver haired man. This "Axel" smirked at Roxas and said, "Like he said, I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" Roxas rolled his eyes. "I guess, but there is one problem… I'm not your slave, I am not yours. I am my brother's… And he is mine. He will never belong to you." Roxas said this with a death glare that could rival the devils, and quickly released himself from Leon's grip.

Axel stepped up to Roxas, and grasped onto the blonde's chin, and lifted his gaze to look at him. The red head bent down and gently kissed Roxas. The blonde was in shock. He. Was. Being. Kissed! Axel didn't feel any uncomfortable feelings from Roxas, so he deepened the kiss; licking the blonde's lower lips with his tongue, made Roxas absentmindedly allow his tongue into his sweet mouth.

Their tongues dance together, and Roxas –without thinking- wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, while Axel's hands roamed the younger man's body. When Axel's hands made their way to Roxas's hips that snapped the blonde out of his hypnotic trance. He pulled back with quickness, with a scarlet blush on his cheeks.

"Wh-What the hell was that?" he demanded. Axel had a smug smirk on his lips. "That would be me kissing you, and you kissing me and enjoying it, my friend." Replied the red head as if it was nothing. Roxas was about to spit back an insult, but suddenly there was a knock on the door, then the door busted open. Axel quickly summoned two chakrams and stood in front of his master, waiting to defend the man.

A young girl ran into the room, she had short black hair and brown eyes. "Riku-sama! We have a problem, in the medical wing. There is a brown hair boy in there, he is screaming and throwing medical supplies everywhere. He is calling for a boy named 'Roxas' if we don't stop him, he will destroy the whole wing!" shouted the girl. "Yuffie, get back down there now and try to calm him down, we will be there soon. GO!" barked the silver haired man, known as "Riku" and turned his gaze to Roxas. "Come on, before he hurts someone, or most likely, himself." Stated Riku as he started to run out of the room with Axel and Leon in tow.

Yuffie nodded and formed a triangle with her hands and then she disappeared in a blink of an eye. Roxas turned his attention to the three men who were starting their way down the stairs, and he followed with quickness. "Sora!" he called as he ran down the stairs, he almost tripped three or four times, but he always regained himself and continued down the steps. "Which way is the medical wing?" demanded the blonde. Axel was about to answer, but then a big crash and a scream stopped him. Roxas ran in the direction he hard the crash. "Sora. SORA!" he screamed as he pushed opened two doors and gasped.

Sora was in the middle of the room, there was blood coming from small cuts and gashes from his arms and legs, also a large gash on his cheek. It wasn't bleeding but it needed to be treated. Roxas was about to run to his brother's aid, but someone roped their arms around his waist and exclaimed, "No! He is in a hysterical rage, he won't be able to recognize you!" It was Axel. "He's my brother, he will always recognize me!" snapped the blonde boy

Roxas shook himself free and ran over to his brother. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around his brother; whispering words into Sora's ear. "Sora… Sora… It's okay… I'm here… It's me, Roxas… I'm here little one…" As if magic was used, the words "little one" made Sora stop struggling.

He dropped the broken vase that was in his hand and it shattered like a dream. Shards of glass scratched their legs, but the two didn't care. Sora looked up to his brother with tears in his eyes. "Roxas… I-I don't know what happened… I-I woke up and you weren't here…" Roxas cooed his brother silent and rocked him back and forth. "It's alright… It's alright… I'm here…" the blonde whispered.

Sora abruptly went limp, and Roxas caught his brother before Sora hit the floor. Leon rushed to the brothers and gently moved the two onto a bed that wasn't turned over. "YUNA! Come here and start healing!" snapped the brunette. Another woman came into the room and started to form symbols with her hand.

"JIVA!" cried Yuna as a sudden white light circled the two and warmth engulfed them. Soon, the bright light died down and when it did, there was not a scratch on their bodies. Roxas drifted to sleep, while Sora tried to side up. Riku moved to the brunette and gently pushed him back down.

Sora looked to Riku and smiled. "Are… Are you an angel…?" Riku smiled and bent down to kiss Sora. On the lips… Sora's eyes started to shut, but before he fell into slumber, he felt Riku pull back, and he heard him say. "No, I am no angel, I am the devil."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chinese Fairy: **… That was not how I wanted this chapter to come out, but oh well… I hope you all review and tell me that I am evil- wait don't! Just tell me if I should continue or not. I hope you all… If your still here, enjoyed it. I hope you excuse my grammar errors and everything, and I'll SEE YA LATER! P.S: Thank you to all the reviewed my crappy fic, ME WUV YA! (Huggles)


	3. II Decide

**Remember My Prison**

_**(Scroll: 2)**_

**Chinese Fairy:** … Hmm… Hmm… I know that I kinda rushed Axel and Roxas in the last chapter, but you must admit IT WAS COOL! (Anime punch into air) I only got a few people saying go on… but since they want me to… Then I shall!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters… If I did then the game would be very different… LIKE THERE WOULD BE NO KAIRI! Me no likie her… STILL no likie her! OH YEAH! The words that Yuna uses are from "Alice 19th" by Yu Watase. Me own nothing… (Sad sigh)

**Warnings: **BL (Boy Love) blood, gore, fight scenes, kiss scenes, possible abuse, self-mutilation, and MAYBE, POSSIBLE LEMON AND LIME IN LATER CHAPTERS!

**Pairings:** Riku/Sora and Axel/Roxas! These are the coolest pairings in the whole world. If you don't like to think of them as more than friends, then please click the "back" button and don't read my fic. I do not want to be flamed for telling you that they will love each other more than friends and then get burned for it… Burn me for the crappiness in the fic, not the pairings. Thank you!

**Summary:** The definition of a **"prison"** is _"Any place or condition of confinement or forcible restraint."_ Another definition for my dear readers, is **"prisoner" **the definition, _"One deprived of freedom of action of expression: a prisoner of fate."_ Two brothers were first given freedom at birth and then in a blink of an eye, they became **"prisoners"** and sent into a twisted **"prison"** for the rest of their lives. Yet it is not a kind of prison that comes to our mind… But a prison of darkness, light, passion, lust, possession, and of course, love. Now my dear readers, remember… A prison is not what makes us, but what we make of it. Love, the Prisoner…

**Chinese Fairy:** I'M PREGNANT! … Okay, now that I got your attention (No one reading this part) … so, anyway… I just wanted to say that I see a lot of hits and more alerts that reviews… That is kinda hurting me… I mean I don't mean to be rude, or anything, but that hurts my feelings… Me want to know what people think of my fics and that won't happen unless people yell at me with the reviews! (Waterfall tears) To those who are reading this, I don't mean any disrespect. I just wanted to know if my fic was so bad that you don't even want to review… Anyway, continue to the fic!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**Remember My Prison**_

_**Scroll: 2**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_Sora looked to Riku and smiled. "Are… Are you an angel…?" Riku smiled and bent down to kiss Sora. On the lips… Sora's eyes started to shut, but before he fell into slumber, he felt Riku pull back, and he heard him say. "No, I am no angel, I am the devil."_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It was late night when Roxas woke up. The blonde shook his head lightly and then once his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, he sat up and looked around the room. Sora and him were on a large queen size bed, with a canopy; across the room was a round table with a vase of flowers on it and they had three large windows that over looked the city.

"I see you're awake. Are you alright?" spoke a voice. Roxas turned to the shadows and saw Axel standing against the wall. "What happened?" asked Roxas as he stood up from his spot on the bed, and walked over to the red head. Axel sighed and stated while brushing his hair back. "Your brother was destroying the medical hall which in turn injured him and you. Nothing dangerous, but he did hurt someone else." The blonde froze. "Wh-who got hurt…? Are they okay?" questioned Roxas as he advanced closer towards Axel.

"… Her name was Selphie. She broke her arm while trying to get away from him. He shoved her into a wall, she tried to stop herself, but she broke her arm…" declared the older man. Roxas growled. "God damnit! This is why your master should've left us to the gutter rats! We are not use to being out of our home-" Axel cut off the blonde. "You didn't have a home! All you had was your brother. Your brother needs to be in a place where he can be happy-"

Roxas snapped at Axel. "What the fuck do you know? We lost our parents and then we in turn lost our home! You have no idea what it is like to… to kill someone…" Roxas had tears of frustration coming from his eyes. Axel's eyes softened and pulled the blonde into an awkward hug. "You may be surprised…" murmured Axel.

Roxas didn't hear the man who was hugging him. Roxas relaxed into the touch of being held. Sure he was hugged by his brother before, but this touch was different. This made him feel loved, as in a lover's touch. Roxas pulled back reluctantly and looked to Axel. "I-I'm sorry for my temper." he said shortly. With a blush dusted on his cheeks; Axel saw this from the dim lightly and grinned.

"Aww… my baby is blushing!" Axel laughed when Roxas shot him a look of pure horror. "I am NOT your baby! You jerk!" snapped the blonde.

Roxas tried to hit Axel but the other man avoided getting hit and then placed up his hands. "Alright! Alright! I surrender!" Roxas smirked and said, "Don't ever call me baby again." He stated smugly. Axel nodded. "Okay, okay… So, you hungry? We could get you something to eat, and when your brother wakes up he could eat something too." Axel stated as he walked to the door, Roxas nodded and followed the man out of the room.

"Alright. Just let me leave a note for him, so he won't freak out like last time." Roxas said as he walked over to the round table and found a stack of papers and a pen, he quickly wrote down a sentence and walked over to Sora's sleeping form, he placed the piece of paper on the pillow and walked out of the room.

When the door closed, there was silence in the room. After a few minutes of silence something broke it; if you listen closely, you actually could hear noises coming from the bed. Crying. Sora sat up, and on his face was rolling tears. They cascaded down his cheeks and he let out a sob.

"Roxas… What do you mean… Did you kill someone?" asked Sora. The brunette stood up and walked to the door, when he opened it he came face to face with Riku. When the silver haired boy saw the tears, and his aquamarine eyes widened in shock. 'He… He looks like a miserable angel.' Thought Riku as he stared at the boy in front of him.

"What's wrong?" asked Riku as he wiped a tear from Sora. The brunette shook his head. "I-It's nothing…" Sora looked at the older boy and questioned, "Who are you?" Riku smiled and kissed Sora on the forehead. "Remember? I'm the devil who is now your master. We met in the medical wing. I kissed you, remember?" Suddenly remembering the incident, Sora shrank back, "I-I did all that… Th-That girl…! Selphie! I-Is she okay…?" asked Sora as he started to panic.

Riku saw this and moved to forward to Sora and brought the boy into a comforting hug. "Shh… It's okay. She is fine… She also asks if you are alright. As I can see you are not…" Riku said as he pulled the brunette closer to his chest. Sora tried to get himself free of the hold but he wasn't really trying. "What do you mean…? Master…? I-I don't want to be a slave…" said Sora as he calmed down to Riku's touch.

"I am sorry… but you do belong to me. I won't call you a slave, maybe a companion. Will that work?" asked the older boy as he pulled Sora away from him to see his face. Sora stared at Riku and said suddenly. "… Kiss me… I-I want to feel you kiss me…" This shocked Riku. "Okay." He said after a moment of regaining his thoughts. Sora lifted his lips to Riku's and awaited the other man's kiss. Riku drew closer and closer to Sora and finally their lips met. First it was a soft kiss, slow and gentle. As an angel's touch would've been.

Sora pulled back, and looked into Riku's eyes searching for an answer. Why did he kiss him? Even though they didn't know each other… Riku looked back at Sora. Knowing that the brunette was looking for something. Sora sadly found none.

"I don't get it… I want you to kiss me, but why do you…? I mean we just met! Isn't that too fast? … I want an answer… To why am I drawn to you?" questioned Sora as he kept on looking into Riku's eyes. The silver haired boy smirked. "Well, if thought won't help. Maybe actions will." He stated as he captured Sora's lips in another kiss. Sora gasped. He wasn't expecting Riku to kiss him again.

Yet that gasp, gave Riku the opportunity to let his tongue into the sweet, sweet mouth of Sora. Riku found himself addicted to the boy's mouth. The taste the feel and warmth. He wanted more. Riku gently pushed Sora to lie down on the bed and he started to let his hands roam around the boy's body. Sora did not object to Riku feeling him, caressing him. He also wanted more. Unexpectedly, the door to the room opened, and in stepped Roxas. He gasped at the scene in front of him, and then he remembered Riku's words. "No matter what." Roxas snarled at the thought and rushed at Riku.

He grasped onto the man kissing his brother and pushed him off. As soon as Riku was on the floor, he started to punch him, he took all the strength in himself, and he punched Riku. "BASTARD! You are just toying with my brother! I know you just want his body! All that crap about your father was a lie! I'll kill you!" He yelled.

Axel –who walked into the room with Roxas- didn't see the blonde a second ago, and then the next thing he knew Riku was on the ground being punched. "ROXAS!" he cried as he ran over to the blonde and pulled him off of Riku. "What the hell are you thinking?" demanded the red head.

"That monster just wants my brother's body! He just wants to play with Sora and throw him out when he's done! Let me go, Axel!" shouted Roxas as he tried to get free of Axel. "I want to kill him! He touched my brother!" snarled the blonde. Axel sighed exasperated. "You can't kill him! As your master, I order not to kill him! If you do, the punishment is death! I don't want you to throw your life away for such a thing!" exclaimed Axel.

Roxas was still fighting to get out of Axel's grasp, but then he heard something from Sora. Crying. Sora was crying again. This made Roxas stop dead in his tracks. "I-I don't want you to die… I-I want you to live Roxas… I am not w-worth you throwing y-your life away!" screamed Sora as he ran passed Roxas and Axel and out of the room he ran towards the right and disappeared from sight.

Riku sat up and wiped the line of blood that was rolling down his cheek. "Shit. Axel!" he called as he stood up. Axel turned his attention to his master; "Yes?" he spoke. Riku started after Sora's trail and called back, "Just watch over that ball of energy and make sure he doesn't interfere with this matter!"

With that said, Riku was gone. Roxas stared down at the floor, as if it was actually interesting. While Axel held him still. "Roxas what the hell was that all about?" he asked the quiet boy in his arms. Roxas looked up to Axel's eyes and said, "I don't want him… To take my brother away from me… I… I don't want to lose my brother. I-I am scared, to let him go, he is all I have…" Roxas said as he started to cry.

Axel closed his eyes as he pulled Roxas back into his arms. "I know that feeling, all to well." He said to himself, as Roxas continued to cry.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sora continued to run aimlessly down the halls of the palace, he was tiring and yet he still ran, pushing his body onward. Soon the brunette met a dead end and only saw one way to go, out the window. There was a balcony, out of the window so he opened the glass barrier and stepped out.

The cold night air hit Sora and sent a chill down his back. "Mother, is that you? Or is it father, talking to me?" asked Sora to the night sky. He stepped out a little more hitting the railing in front of him. "Mother, I have something to ask you… Tonight, Roxas said he knew what it is like to kill someone, why did he say that?" Sora continued to the night.

"Mommy, I want to see you… But I don't want to leave Roxas by himself… Why didn't Roxas let daddy kill me?" The brunette didn't get a reply, so he stood on the marble railing, and called out. "Mommy! Can I come and see you?" he questioned no one. He raised his arms to the sky and closed his eyes. "Mommy… Daddy… I'm going to come see you now." Whispered Sora as he pushed himself off the railing.

"SORA!" screamed someone. The boy who was falling didn't hear the call, but suddenly he felt his body get lighter, as if someone was carrying him. Also instead of falling, Sora was raising. The brunette shot open his eyes and found himself in the arms of the devil himself. _Riku_… And with that, Sora's world went black.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chinese Fairy: **GOD DANG IT! I am posting way too much! I mean, I love posting for Wing-sama and phaz, but I want this story to have a pace! Oh well, you know the drill. I will excuse me errors and mistakes and I hope you do the same, and I wish you all good health. Also please leave a review telling me what you think of this fic so far. I'll see you all later, Ja Ne!


	4. III Plan

**Remember My Prison**

_**(Scroll: 3)**_

**Chinese Fairy: **… Wow… a few more people reviewed, and I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU ALL DID!!!! (Huggles madly) Okay, I am sorry for not updating this fic faster, but now here is the next chappy!! OH YEAH! I just love all of the reviews. They are just TOO AWESOME! Let me lay down all the usual junk, and then… CHAPTER! (Runs off to… I don't know)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters… If I did then the game would be very different… LIKE THERE WOULD BE NO KAIRI!!! Me no likie her… STILL no likie her! OH YEAH! The words that Yuna uses are from "Alice 19th" by Yu Watase. Me own nothing… (Sad sigh)

**Warnings: **BL (Boy Love) blood, gore, fight scenes, kiss scenes, possible abuse, self-mutilation, and MAYBE, POSSIBLE LEMON AND LIME IN LATER CHAPTERS!! … Maybe not, I don't know…

**Pairings:** Riku/Sora and Axel/Roxas! These are the coolest pairings in the whole world. If you don't like to think of them as more than friends, then please click the "back" button and don't read my fic. I do not want to be flamed for telling you that they will love each other more than friends and then get burned for it… Burn me for the crappiness in the fic, not the pairings. Thank you!

**Summary:** The definition of a **"prison"** is _"Any place or condition of confinement or forcible restraint."_ Another definition for my dear readers, is **"prisoner" **the definition, _"One deprived of freedom of action of expression: a prisoner of fate."_ Two brothers were first given freedom at birth and then in a blink of an eye, they became **"prisoners"** and sent into a twisted **"prison"** for the rest of their lives. Yet it is not a kind of prison that comes to our mind… But a prison of darkness, light, passion, lust, possession, and of course, love. Now my dear readers, remember… A prison is not what makes us, but what we make of it. Love, the Prisoner…

**Chinese Fairy: **I am so excited for this fic once again. It is really fun to write Kingdom Heart fics! SQUEE!!!! I am just soooo hyper! (Runs around in circles) Woot! Woot!! … Okay, I sound like an owl… Anyway, just ignore me, and GO ONTO THE FIC!!!

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_ **

_**Remember My Prison**_

_**Scroll: 3**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_He raised his arms to the sky and closed his eyes. "Mommy… Daddy… I'm going to come see you now." Whispered Sora as he pushed himself off the railing._

_"SORA!!" screamed someone. The boy who was falling didn't hear the call, but suddenly he felt his body get lighter, as if someone was carrying him. Also instead of falling, Sora was raising. The brunette shot open his eyes and found himself in the arms of the devil himself. Riku… And with that, Sora's world went black._

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_ **

Roxas was pacing back and forth, he was anxious. I mean, why shouldn't he? His brother threw himself off a balcony and could've died. He let out an exasperated sigh and demanded, "Why the hell can't I see my brother? He needs me!" Axel sighed and replied coolly, "He may be you're brother, but now he belongs to Master Riku. Riku needs to help him. Not you."

Roxas cried out angrily, "THE PERSON IN THAT ROOM IS MY BROTHER! My brother! I am the one who needs to help him. I don't know how the hell things are run here, but I am going in." stated the blonde as he walked over to the closed doors about to open them, but Axel grabbed a hold of him and said harshly, "I know what it's like to want to protect a brother!! Don't say crap about things you have no idea! I know what it's like to want to keep them safe. So don't fuck up you're life for something that is not that big."

Roxas turned around sharply and slapped Axel on the cheek. Hard. There was a thick silence surrounding them. The younger man gasped the moment after slapping the red head. He turned his gaze downward and said guiltily. "I-I'm sorry. That was uncalled for…" Axel rubbed his cheek and responded awkwardly, "It's okay. Like I said I know what it's like… Don't worry about Sora, he is going to be fine."

Roxas nodded and looked up to see Axel's cheek turning slightly red. He felt guilty about hitting him, so he asked timidly, "Umm… Is you're cheek alright?" Axel blinked down at Roxas. "Uh… Yeah, I just feel like someone just hit me with a tennis racket…"

Roxas was about to reply, but the doors to Sora and his room opened and Sora and Riku came out. Roxas rounded on his brother like a wolverine. "SORA! What the hell were you thinking? Huh? You could've gotten hurt, or even died!" cried the blonde, as he smacked his brother on the head.

Sora yelped in pain, and cried out, "I was just upset! That's all!" Roxas cut off his brother with a snap. "DIED! D-I-E-D Sora, as in you would not be with me anymore…" said Roxas, his voice became lower and lower with each word. Sora looked to his older brother and pulled him into a hug. "I am sorry, Roxas… I didn't mean to hurt you like this…"

Roxas wrapped his arms around his brother and stated softly, "Yeah, well… I'm sorry for making you cry." Riku smiled at how they make up. It's like they can't be mad at each other for more than a few minutes…the silver haired boy smirked and asked, "Hey Roxas, do I get an apology?" he was joking, but it seemed that Roxas took him seriously. He pulled away from Sora, and nodded.

"Riku… sama…" God, that felt weird passing his lips, but he continued. "I am sorry, for hitting and punching you. I was mad, but I should've controlled myself." Roxas bowed lowly to Riku. The master's smirk turned into a kind smile and nodded. "Okay, Roxas. I forgive you. God, I was joking too…"

Roxas blinked and snarled at the older boy. "WHAT?" he was about to hit Riku, but Axel grabbed him around the waist. "Now, now. You just apologized for hitting him, do you want to apologize again?" the blonde stopped struggling and sighed in defeat. "Fine…" Axel nodded happily and pulled Roxas into a limp hug. "Well, I say we get to bed, tomorrow we are going to the beach, remember master?" Riku nodded in response to the statement.

Sora blinked several times, before he asked, "…What's a beach?" Riku stared at his "companion" and Axel just blinked. Roxas shook his head and smiled. "Sora, remember the ocean? The place with sand and water?" he questioned. The brunette thought about what his brother hinted, and then smiled happily. "Oh! We get to go tomorrow as well, master?" he looked up to Riku with eyes filled with pleas and begging wanting to go.

Riku couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course, that is why we were going, so you guys could see everything." Sora cheered happily and hugged Riku tightly, bouncing excitedly and cheering. "Yay! We are going to the beach! I can't wait to see it for the first time!" Riku just smiled down at the ball of energy hugging him. Roxas sighed and covered his face with his hand. "Sora is just too much sometimes…" Axel just nodded, silently agreeing with the blonde.

Soon, Axel and Roxas were asleep in Axel's room, Riku wanted to spend more time with Sora, so the silver haired boy and the brunette stayed in the room they were in earlier. Sora was zoning in and out of sleep. Once he went silent for a few minutes he opened his eyes again. Riku was lying next to the younger boy, while he was gently passing his hand through the silky chocolate hair.

Sora moved his head into the touch and almost purred. Sora was opening his eyes again and then he timidly asked Riku, "Ano… Riku-sama…?" this made Riku open his own eyes and looked down to Sora's face. "Yes…?" he replied softly. The younger boy opened and closed his mouth a few times, and then finally spoke. "When… When I was falling from the balcony, you jumped off as well, and saved me… but I could've sworn we were flying. Were we?" Riku didn't want to scare Sora, but he knew that the brunette deserved the truth.

"Sora, remember when we first met, when I said I was a devil?" Sora nodded. Riku licked his lips and continued. "My father was a scientist who tested his experiments on humans. I was one of his tests. I was luckily a success, but I was in turn stamped as a freak. The other entire batch of test subjects died, except for Cloud… He was turned into a devil as well, he has a black wing that he keeps hidden, and he was branded like me a freak.

"That is why my father kept me away from everyone and practically everything. Cloud has the power to increase his power a hundred fold, but if he were to do that… He could die. As for me, I have the ability to fly and use something called the Darkness of Hearts. I don't really know what it does, but I know that it's dangerous." Finished Riku.

Sora stared in shock, he heard of something of Darkness… His mother told him about it. He remembered clearly, she didn't want anyone to know, only him; not even Roxas knew about it… Sora entered a daze while thinking about the Darkness of Hearts, wondering about how could his mother know about the Darkness and only tell him?

Riku gently shook Sora's shoulder trying to get his attention, it wasn't really working. He pulled back his hand and then tried something else… Riku slowly pulled Sora close and kissed the brunette's neck. He saw that Sora wasn't reacting, so he gently started to suck and nibble at the flesh. This snapped Sora out of his daze.

Sora tried to pull back, but Riku kept a firm grip on him. "Ri… Riku…!" gasped out the brunette as he tried to at least put some distance between him and his master. Riku was not letting go; he kept on playing with the soft petal skin. Knowing that it will leave a mark, showing that Sora was his.

Sora accidentally let out a small moan with made him flush and Riku wanting more. Riku felt around Sora's thin chest; feeling every single curve and every scar that has been made over the years. The brunette could soon feel himself melting into the pleasure of the nibbling and kissing… Things around him seemed to be blurring and soon Sora's world was spinning. Riku smirked as he soon removed his mouth from Sora's neck and trailed butterfly kisses up to end up right on the brunette's lips.

Sora moved one of his hands through Riku's silver locks and placed his other hand onto his master's back to push him down more. Their lips molded perfectly together as their passion was exchanged through their lust; Sora knew that Riku wanted entrance to his mouth and quickly complied, he parted his lips so Riku's wet tongue could roll around in his mouth; tasting and licking on the brunette's cavern. Sora was so sweet and soft, Riku almost melted away from the reality of this passion, when a knock on the door snapped the two out of their sweet, sweet moment.

The two pulled apart and Sora suddenly realized what he was doing with his master. A crimson blush appeared on his cheeks and he turned away from Riku's gaze and the person who was now opening the door. It was a man with deep blue hair; most of the azure locks were covering his left eye. "Riku-sama, I am here to request a leave of absence. Demyx and I are going to leave for the night, and request to join you to you're trip to the beach so we can guard you as well…" stated the bluenette.

Riku sighed; word did get around and he knew that Demyx would want to meet the new people and he would send Zexion to request, because he knew that their master could not say no… Riku passed his hand through his hair and nodded. "Fine… Just so you know, we already have Axel, Leon and Cloud coming as well… We don't need anymore guards…"

Zexion nodded and replied quickly but with the façade of calmness still covering his face, "We will count this as our day off, so it won't really be a day you have to pay-" Riku placed his hand up for Zexion to silence himself. The bluenette stopped his words and waited for the answer. "I know you two need the money for Demyx's mother, so you will both be paid. Just take care of Sora-chan." Avowed Riku as his eyes fluttered open.

Sora smiled at the bluenette and then to Riku. Zexion smiled and bowed respectively; "Thank you very much, Riku-sama…" spoke Zexion, as he stood upright and excused himself out of the room. Sora smiled and stated, "Thank you for letting the two of them go." his smile grew as he spoke each word. Riku smiled and replied, "I just know that Demyx wants to meet you, plus he is very cheerful, might help you out some." Smirked Riku smugly as he walked over to the brunette and scooted him over so he, himself, could lie down along with Sora.

"Just take the thank you and go to sleep…" murmured the tired silver haired man as he wrapped his arms around Sora and smiled contently. "Good night, my little one…" whispered Riku as he fell into slumber. Sora kept his eyes open for a mere minutes before he closed his eyes, "Good night… Devil, my devil…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chinese Fairy:** … this was a crappy chapter… And also I don't think that this fic is that grand anyhow… I am going to ask everyone, should I continue? I mean I don't really think this is a good story and it's not going anywhere and it just downright sucks!! Well, I'll think about it when I get everyone's reply. Thank you for reading and I hope you will excuse my mistakes and errors!! Thank you very much!! P.S: YES!!! Zexion and Demyx shall be in this fic as well, also more of the Organization 13 members!! See ya!!


End file.
